Network management systems use network resource management in telecommunications networks to maintain an understanding of a status of link resources and allocations, among other reasons. Resource management is used to track and manage network capacity, such as bandwidth, as well as other network resources. Resource management can occur at many hierarchical levels within a network, such as at traffic control nodes, gateways, routers, or switches. Within such nodes are often control circuits, such as central processing units (CPUs), which communicate with other nodes at a control plane level via a node-to-node control channel (i.e., inter-node control channel). The CPUs control states of traffic modules, such as network processing units (NPUs), operating at a data plane level via a CPU-to-NPU control channel (i.e., intra-node control channel). In a typical NPU programming paradigm, a host CPU accesses and programs the NPU resources using a control channel. Communications between the CPU and NPU may be bidirectional to enable the CPU to monitor a state of the NPU, or other data plane processors or modules within the node. Such bidirectional communications between control and data enables service providers to provision network nodes based on network congestion or other states, such as faults within the network, and to maintain sufficient resources for traffic to traverse network communications paths without interruption.